


【ラシュオジ】意外之外

by kuroyoubi



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 15:01:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16725639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroyoubi/pseuds/kuroyoubi





	【ラシュオジ】意外之外

“扶我起来...我还能继续刷蛇眼...咦，我们不是在沙漠里吗？”  
“哈哈，看来master没什么大碍呢。”  
随着混沌的视野和头脑逐渐清晰，橙发少女一个激灵从地上坐了起来。手掌下传来的却并不是这几天已经习惯了的沙地触感，而是硬邦邦的...柏油路？  
“阿拉什...还有弗兰...这是怎么回事？”少女魔术师环顾四周，两名从者——西亚的大英雄和身着婚纱的人造人少女正一左一右关切地望着自己。这么说来，那个人应该也在......她抬起头，果然见到法老奥兹曼迪亚斯正抱臂站在稍远的地方看着这边。“哼，终于醒了啊。”对于还在揉着脑袋的御主，那位高傲的法老只是如此招呼道。被高楼与电线切割的阳光零落地散在他身上，藤丸立香这才注意到他们似乎身处两栋高楼间的一条昏暗小巷中。看样子是跑到了某个现代都市啊，该庆幸没当众转移到马路中央吗？少女一边想着一边掏出通讯设备，罗曼医生焦虑的脸立刻出现在了画面上。  
“啊啊终于联系上了！立香你没事吧！刚刚你们准备回迦勒底的时候好像遇到了时空乱流，不知道会被抛到哪里去真是吓死我了！”  
“早安，罗曼医生。如你所见我很好。”看着医生一如既往慌慌张张的样子，少女反而感到了安心。“那就是说这次转移只是个意外？所以我们是不是不久就可以返回迦勒底了？”  
“关于这个啊——”医生的肩膀夸张地垮了下去，“我有一个好消息和一个坏消息，你要先听哪个？”  
“坏消息吧。”  
“好吧，坏消息是你们所处的是一个与原本世界差异巨大的平行世界，即使集中全部力量进行灵子演算，目前能做到证明你的存在就已经是极限了。再加上那里的大气魔力浓度极低，恐怕三天——不，五天之内都没有进行灵子转移的余力。”  
“也就是说，我们又被困在奇怪的平行世界了吧，”少女认命地叹了口气，“那么好消息是什么？”  
“好消息是这个世界无论自然环境、政治经济还是科技水平都与我们世界的21世纪相差无几，嗯，你现在去街上应该也是可以和人们正常沟通的。所以就当做是一次短期度假，好好享受吧！”罗曼甚至毫无诚意地向立香竖了个大拇指，尽管干巴巴的假笑暴露了他的心虚。  
不过此时藤丸的关注点显然在另外的方面:“咦...但是刚刚不是说这里和我们的世界差异很大吗，那是差在哪里了啊？”  
这下医生也浮现出了困扰的表情。“不知道，这个我们也还在调查中...不过你们都没事已经是不幸中的万幸——不对，等等，这是什么！”医生瞪着藤丸他们看不见的显示屏，难以置信地睁大了眼睛。“立香！你那里的从者们有什么异常吗？”  
少女回过头，与三个从者面面相觑。异常？他们无论怎么看都正常的很。通讯器上医生的影像不时出现又消失，隐约可以听到“解析数据”一类的话，大概是在分析刚刚的新发现。年轻的魔术师怀揣着不安等了几分钟，终于等到医生重新坐回联络员的位置。  
“按顺序说明吧。刚刚我们发现奥兹曼迪亚斯、弗兰肯斯坦、阿拉什三位从者的灵基被写入了一些新数据，推测是为了适应你们所处的平行世界，抑制力自行做出的调整。于是我们以此为线索，终于弄清了这个世界和我们的世界的一大区别。”说着，医生露出了一种一言难尽的表情，仿佛在努力咽下一块石头。  
“那个世界的人类，一共有六种性别。”  
在众人从石化中慢慢恢复的期间，罗曼医生简要介绍了一下这个世界的abo三种性别。意识到接下来才是问题所在，他紧张地咽了口口水。“我想你们也猜到了，你们三个各被写入了这三个性别的其中一种，至于种类...呃，我想是抑制力随机分配的...我先确认一下，你们知道自己被添加了哪种性别吗？”  
“不知道。”阿拉什和奥兹曼迪亚斯齐声说，弗兰也摇了摇头。  
医生立刻摆出了露骨的失望表情。“好吧，那我说了——阿拉什，alpha；弗兰肯斯坦，beta；奥兹曼迪亚斯...”他缩了缩肩膀，脸上写满了视死如归，“...抱歉，omega。”  
一时间没人出声，罗曼医生的肩膀缩得更紧了，像在担心那位法老随时会抄起手杖隔空给他一记坟头对撞。  
“哼，真是个让人笑不出来的笑话。”最后还是奥兹曼迪亚斯率先打破了沉默。“不管抑制力是出于恶意还是愚蠢，若是以为一个不合适的第二性别就能使余的威光折损哪怕半分，那可就太可笑了。好了，把头抬起来，”他对着屏幕另一端呵斥道，“余虽然不快，却不会搞错该发怒的对象。”  
藤丸也松了口气:“情况我了解了，那么过会儿再联系——”  
“等一下，还有一件事，”医生却抢在她切断通讯前再次开口，“奥兹曼迪亚斯，在回迦勒底之前，希望你与阿拉什保持距离。”  
法老立刻皱起了眉。“为什么？余说了，即使顶着这种愚蠢的性别——”  
“很遗憾，这个世界的规则并不是凭意志就能完全解决的。omega很容易受到alpha信息素的影响而发情，虽然目前来看这个世界不存在威胁，但安全起见，还是希望你们能保持万全的状态——”他没能把话说完，因为法老极具压迫力的目光瞪向了他，这次看上去真的要给他来一记坟头对撞了。

平心而论，这确实是一个不错的假期。藤丸·不受信息素影响·立香想，除却拼命阻止法老砸坏通讯器的部分有点不忍回忆，这几天一直过得很愉快。远离现代都市已久的御主兴奋地拉着弗兰到处参观，有时也叫上阿拉什一起逛街，头上长角的女孩固然引起了不少注意，所幸没有被警察拦住问话。一开始她也打算叫上奥兹曼迪亚斯，却被对方一脸不耐烦地轰了出来。虽然有些担心，不过从那位法老时不时带回来的各种点心来看（他倒是总会慷慨地分给藤丸她们一些），他应该也是在以自己的方式享受着这个假期的...吧？  
对此阿拉什也有相似的担心。在大发了一通脾气后，那位法老意外干脆地接受了罗曼医生的建议...并把自己关在了房间里。果断拒绝了御主一起逛街的邀请，偶尔出门也是独自一人，没问题吧，那个人......  
“阿拉什？”走在前面的橙发少女疑惑地回过头。  
发现自己的思绪又飘到了不在场的那个人身上，阿拉什苦笑着摇了摇头。“没什么，只是不小心走神了。”  
真是的，我在想什么呢。毕竟那位法老本来就不是喜欢凑热闹的性格，想出门的时候也可以出门，有电视、有猫、有甜点更是谈不上无聊，自己到底在担心什么？  
也许你只是想见他。内心有个声音这么说。  
或许是吧，他想，随即为这个突然冒出来的念头愕然了一秒。  
原来自己也会有这种，想要待在某个人身边的感情。

灵子转移到异世界的第五天夜里，阿拉什是被敲门声惊醒的。  
疑惑地扫了眼墙上的挂钟，这个时间御主和弗兰小姐应该早已入睡，法老兄也有被叮嘱过不要接近自己，那么眼下要么是无关者敲错门，要么就是出现了什么紧急事态。边在内心祈祷着是后一种情况，阿拉什拉开了门。  
在他看清门外站着的人之前，铺天盖地的甜蜜香气笼罩了他。  
“呃——法老兄？！”本能比大脑更先做出反应，当他意识到时，自己已经一把将奥兹曼迪亚斯拽进了屋内并关上了门。似乎是为了防止气味外散，眼前的人将自己整个包裹在一条床单里，只露出一双亮闪闪的金色眼睛。然而这只是使他看上去像个万圣节扮成幽灵讨要糖果的小孩子，而并不能有效阻止那蜂蜜般的甜美气息扩散充满整个房间。  
“啊，抱歉！”阿拉什慌张地松开他的胳膊，并往后退了一步。这真是太糟了，他绝望地想道，尽管自己的体质对于各种毒素都有极高耐性，却对奥兹曼迪亚斯身上散发出的这种气味该死地没有一点办法。而那味道此刻也不依不饶地撕扯着他的理智，违背他意志地在他身上挑起情欲的火焰。像要逃离那气味似的，他又向后退了两步。  
无视急促起来的心跳，为了减少吸入的信息素，阿拉什尽可能地放轻呼吸。“你这是......”他犹豫了一下，还是把那个词说出了口，“......发情期？”  
奥兹曼迪亚斯勾起一个浅笑。“看来即使避免外界影响，它还是会自己找上门。真是麻烦的体质。”  
还好，尽管脸颊上一片潮红，这位法老的思维依然清醒。阿拉什稍稍松了口气。说起来遇到发情期要怎么办来着...对了，抑制剂。“你在这儿等一会儿，我去找抑制剂——呜哇？！”肩膀上传来的力道使他踉跄了一下，奥兹曼迪亚斯突然扔掉了床单，大步走上前双手按住阿拉什的肩膀，逼得他连退几步一下子坐在了床上。  
“法老兄？”阿拉什仰起头，奥兹曼迪亚斯居高临下地俯视着他，并顺势把一条腿卡进了他的两腿之间。“找什么抑制剂，”他眯细了灿金色的眼睛，半是生气半是好笑地说道，每一个音节和着蜂蜜的香气重重敲打着阿拉什的神经，“更有效的办法，这里不就有一个吗？”  
于是阿拉什知道自己无法拒绝他。高热的身体覆盖上来，把他整个人压倒在床铺上，而他能做到的只是在奥兹曼迪亚斯的舌头急切又不失技巧地钻进他嘴里时依然死死拽住理智，压抑下本能想要立刻占有这个人的冲动。甘美的香气仿佛直接渗入毛孔一般使他全身都燥热难耐，偏偏对方的手还不安分地四下点火，从胸口摸到腰间，所过之处无不带来一阵火辣辣的热意。他带着点不服输的意味也摸向对方的股间，还没碰到那个入口便摸到了一手湿滑。  
“这是——？”  
“omega的身体，会自行分泌爱液、的样子...”法老一边舔吮着阿拉什的耳垂，一边漫不经心地解释道，“你看——”他捉住阿拉什的手指往身后的入口带，阿拉什脸上一热，却发现小穴轻松地接纳了他的两根手指，指尖触及的内壁是那么的湿滑和柔软。  
“看样子直接进来也没问题呢...”奥兹曼迪亚斯嘟囔着，无视了阿拉什“起码扩张一下”的抗议，扶着对方的性器便坐了下去。  
“呜——！”突然的刺激使两人都发出了一声呻吟，阿拉什用力合了合眼，花了几秒才取回自己的声音。“你总是，这么心急...”  
奥兹曼迪亚斯回给他一个恶作剧得逞似的笑容:“因为余现在就想要你啊。”他说着，又去吻阿拉什的脸颊和耳廓，同时小幅地摆动着腰。“可别让余等得不耐烦了，勇者。”  
阿拉什倒也不是真的那么有忍耐力的，只是肉体上的渴求过于强烈，反而叫大脑觉得不真实。alpha的本能叫嚣着想要将眼前这个人狠狠压在身下操干，想要给他打上自己的标记，这欲望过于激烈而凶暴，简直叫他感到害怕，于是更加小心地控制着自己，动作甚至比平时还要温吞几分。  
奥兹曼迪亚斯眯着眼睛打量了他一会儿，忽然双手捧住了他的脸:“为什么总要压抑自己？”  
“余准许了，你可以做任何想做的事，无论什么，余都会为你承受。”以额头抵着额头的姿势，奥兹曼迪亚斯直视着阿拉什的双眼，金色的眸子里盛着情欲和夜色都掩盖不掉的光。“所以不要再那样小心翼翼的了，余想看到，你解开一切束缚的样子。”  
真是...败给他了。只要看着那双眼睛就会明白，这既非逞强也非虚言，而仅仅是陈述事实罢了。阿拉什叹了口气，轻轻托住了对方的身体。“那么，失礼了。”  
下一秒视野突然天旋地转，奥兹曼迪亚斯发觉自己被放倒在了床上，不仅如此，埋在他身体里的巨物也退了出去。不过还没等他为突如其来的空虚感抱怨出声，就被抓着手腕翻了个身，变成了了趴跪在床上的姿势，那个火热的东西再次抵住了他的臀缝，试探了一下便直接一插到底，被填满的感觉令他发出了一声满足的呻吟。  
细密的吻如雨般落在后颈和肩膀上，夹杂着或轻或重的啃咬，阿拉什的动作幅度也大了起来，每一下都几乎全部抽出又整根没入，强烈的冲击令他连腿根都颤抖起来。虽然被摆弄成了一个按理说是屈辱的姿势，奥兹曼迪亚斯却并没有任何不快，反而从喉咙深处发出了几声几不可闻的低笑。  
哈哈，这不是，很可以嘛。再快一点，再激烈一点，让余看到你的欲望、你的感情，让余知道你渴望余正如余渴望你一般。  
快感一波波袭来，裹挟着他的所有感官卷入混沌的愉悦漩涡之中。alpha的气息包裹着他，清冽的香气像是某种抚慰，却又同时点燃了更加灼热的欲望。身体被剧烈地摇晃着，淫靡的水声、低沉的吐息和肉体撞击的声音交织成一片，更不必说从后穴传来的酥麻快感，数重的感官刺激在发情期作用下被放大到几乎难以承受的地步，身体却仍旧不能满足。  
一片矛盾的混乱之间，他模模糊糊地意识到阿拉什正吮着他后颈上的某个地方。不知为何，这动作使他本能地颤栗起来。先是试探性的轻咬，然后牙齿猛地刺破皮肉，痛感和快感一同窜上神经纤维，到底是快感伴着疼痛而出现还是疼痛本身转化为了快感已经分不清了，他放声呻吟着，却几乎听不到自己的声音，只觉得眼前一阵阵的白光闪过，后穴也抽搐着收缩，这一下绞得阿拉什也很受不了，高潮的感觉猛烈而突然，他绷紧了全身的肌肉，好几秒后才缓缓吐了口气，将释放后的东西从那个泥泞不堪的入口退了出来。他扶着还在剧烈喘息的奥兹曼迪亚斯翻了个身，见对方小腹上也沾上了白浊。  
“你还好吧，法老兄？”眼神里带着点不安，他问道。终于回过神来的法老抚上后颈渗着血的咬痕，后知后觉地发现烧灼着自己的热度似乎消退了一些，像是从四下乱窜的野火变成了篝火，安静地在胃里燃烧。咬痕标记...他想起来了，医生给他看的那些长长的资料里确实提到过，只是他没想到阿拉什会知道。或许对于他身体的变化，眼前这个人甚至比他自己更关注得多。  
“不好，”他慢悠悠地说，并在对方瞬间露出担忧神色的同时伸手搂住了对方的脖子，“omega的发情期...可不是这么简单就能解决的。”  
阿拉什感到一阵眩晕。褐色的身体上挂着情欲蒸腾出的薄汗，乳白色的精液沿着小腹上的肌肉纹理缓缓流淌，大开的两腿间沾满透明的粘液，隐约可见被折腾得有点红肿了的入口...以这样的姿态，平日不可一世的神王此刻正坦荡地勾引着他，整个人显得既无辜又淫荡。很满意他的反应似的，奥兹曼迪亚斯微微笑着伸出一只手抚上他的脸颊，意料之外的微凉触感使他意识到自己的脸颊正在发烫。  
头脑很乱，他觉得自己需要说些什么，却组织不出合适的词句。面前正在发情的omega反而比他要更自在些似的，不仅摆动腰胯迎合着他的律动，手底下也依旧不老实地爱抚着他精悍的肌肉，口中泄露出不加掩饰的甜美呻吟。被开拓过一次的甬道顺畅地接纳了他，内里的软肉热情地吸吮、迎合，带起一串串直达脑髓的电流。思绪也好情感也好全都绞成一团，只有相连的部位传来的快感格外清晰。混沌间他听见奥兹曼迪亚斯的声音:“再深一点....呃，对...就是、那里...哈啊！”高热的头脑无法思考过多的含义，只是顺着对方的指引调整了动作，在奥兹曼迪亚斯骤然拔高的呻吟声里又抽插了几下，接着，突然之间，他发现自己的前端挤进了一个从来没碰到过的地方。  
“咦——”他下意识地想退出来，奥兹曼迪亚斯柔韧有力的双腿却紧紧圈住了他的腰，迫使他继续深入。  
“就这样、继续......”没有时间也没有能力多想，那个紧致而火热的内腔带来的刺激过于强烈，他的意识仿佛踩在棉花上，只能模糊地感知到有什么东西正在胀大，将一股股热流注入眼前人的体内。奥兹曼迪亚斯也剧烈地颤抖着，双臂却更紧地攀住了他。  
成结标记——头脑一隅闪过这个词。只能由alpha对omega进行的，永久性、不可逆的标记。本来“结”是为了防止omega挣脱而存在的，可是眼下的状况，到底是谁捕获了谁呢？  
待意识终于落回地面，阿拉什小心地退出对方的身体，并抽了几张纸简单清理了两人身上乱七八糟的液体。奥兹曼迪亚斯茫然地望着他，脸上挂着生理刺激造成的泪痕。察觉到自己的失态，他立刻别过脸背对着阿拉什，胡乱抹了抹脸。  
阿拉什侧躺在他身边，一只手松松环住他的腰落在小腹上，不无担心地喃喃道:“别造成什么长期影响就好....”  
“多余的担心。”奥兹曼迪亚斯闷闷的声音传过来，他顿了顿，一翻身整个人窝进阿拉什怀里。这时他又是和平时一样从容自若的表情了。  
“一点痕迹不留，余反倒觉得有点可惜...”此时alpha的信息素味道不再灼烧他的理智，而是平和地包裹着他。浸在温水里似的感觉十分舒适，他不禁靠得更近了些，像只大猫一样埋在对方的颈窝蹭了蹭脑袋，后半句话的尾音湮没在绵长的呼吸里。“晚安，勇者...”  
“晚安，拉美斯。”于是阿拉什也静静地合上眼，让意识落入深沉的平稳的睡眠。


End file.
